


【AC Holden/Haytham】罗曼史赠予骑士

by zixiTeresa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A story and a gift, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiTeresa/pseuds/zixiTeresa
Summary: 【主：霍顿/海尔森，是生贺，都搞家人下属的，那我就搞友人吧。】【ooc预警，海尔森性格根据遗弃小说有所改动预警，私设预警。】【管它什么雷呢～雷左上就完事。】【有雷金纳德/海尔森 提及】
Relationships: Jim Holden & Haytham Kenway, Jim Holden/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【AC Holden/Haytham】罗曼史赠予骑士

**Author's Note:**

> 【主：霍顿/海尔森，是生贺，都搞家人下属的，那我就搞友人吧。】  
> 【ooc预警，海尔森性格根据遗弃小说有所改动预警，私设预警。】  
> 【管它什么雷呢～雷左上就完事。】  
> 【有雷金纳德/海尔森 提及】

神武的查理大帝，  
请停一停对英雄的颂歌，  
且听我短暂呓语——  
史诗只记载骑士姓名，  
而我愿将罗曼史相予。

如果他还有的选，如果自己能够做主，一向以高傲冷漠傍身的海尔森·肯威少爷是绝对不会轻信一个来路不明的外人，更不会让其靠近自己半步分毫。

讽刺的是，他现在唯一能选的就是坐在自己对面，还对自己九曲百转心绪一无所知的年轻人：信也得信，不信也无法。海尔森揉着太阳穴，不得不悔起当初的冲动，硬是拽着一个与自己命运毫不相干的年轻人趟进这有来无去的漩涡中。

海尔森无法从父亲的离世中解脱，十年前的大火灼伤了他，纵使九死一生捡回一条命，他的命运也已彻底滑向了一个势必布满荆棘的彼端。穿过看似光鲜亮丽的玫瑰地毯的同时，戳破了少年稚嫩的足底。当他苟延残喘着被迫踏上这条路，他那仿若拥有世上所有光芒的父亲临死前对他充满歉意的微笑化成了无数道漆黑锁链，将海尔森的未来裹紧，囚禁在走向复仇与毁灭的炼狱。

詹姆斯·霍顿滔滔不绝地说着，觉得热了的时候就摘下他那用仿制牛皮粘成的劣质三角帽，捏着帽子一角给自己扇风。身为一个二等士兵，他没有接受过正规的教育，甚至书本都甚少翻阅，却似乎有永远讲不完的话，海上的传说，陆地的人事，他都能讲的绘声绘色。不论是哪个国王的妃子在外养了情人，还是哪位官老爷家又强征了农民们的土地，也不知道他通过什么途径获晓这些消息，但凡问他时就没有他不知道的。

虽然海尔森现在烦躁的很，却还是让他继续在自己耳旁聒噪。他该是庆幸这称不上磁性的嗓音填充了自己的世界，而不再是花园里无聊乏味的鸟雀声。朋友，朋友是除却父母之外人类最需要的那类温暖，在海尔森的印象里，前十年的短暂人生里，当他透过玻璃挥手向小姐们示意时，又或者当他瞄进门缝向邻家男孩问好时，他都不曾获得过这份情感。姑娘们被奶妈们拉去，男孩被死神带走，只留下八九岁的肯威少爷独自面对着心怀鬼胎的仆人们和一座空荡荡的豪宅。不过那时他还有如此爱他的父亲母亲，闲来无事时珍妮脸上不甘和愤怒的表情也可以让他打发孤寂的时间。再之后，他不得不躲进伯奇的屋檐下，而那屋檐投射下来的不容抗拒的阴影，使他与这个单词彻底隔绝。

一切从他尚在布雷多克冷溪近卫团时某个寒冷的足够使露水在叶片上结冰的夜晚发生了转变，也许是上帝终于在怜悯一个将苦痛尝尽无所依靠可怜人，在他失去太阳后，又招招手降临了一束星光在他身边。海尔森从床上惊醒，他手握匕首，小心翼翼地拉开漏风的帐篷帘子，这个年轻人就站在自己面前哆哆嗦嗦地冲旁边打了个喷嚏。他站在寒冷里的时间太久了，鼻子红得像是未烤熟的野猪肉，手指上也冻出几个疮。但是他仿佛丝毫不在意这些，看到海尔森并没有将自己拒之门外后立马露出一个灿烂的微笑。

“我叫詹姆斯·霍顿，是个二等兵，也在这布雷多克的军团里服役。”他抓了抓自己蓬松的姜色头发，有些腼腆地呆立在帐篷中央，看了看身着睡衣的海尔森，又立马低下头瞅着有些开裂的皮靴尖。

“布雷多克让你来的？”海尔森的指尖抚摸着父亲留给他的那把刀，刀上闪烁的红宝石衬得他手背皮肤有些病态的苍白。他冷笑道，“你们也知道我和你们爱德华将军只是表面和气，不然我也不会被拘在这狭小偏僻的帐篷里和他派出的那些接连不断找麻烦的探子们周旋。”

“不是，不是！您误会了，我不是布雷多克的人……”  
“那就是雷金纳德……”  
“我是来帮助您的。”  
什么？

“我是来帮助您的。”这位叫詹姆斯的青年深吸一口气，又一遍重复道，“请让我帮助您。”

这是海尔森打出生以来听到过的最荒谬的笑话，身为剑术高手，身为伦敦大团长养子兼学生的他从来都是独来独往，只有在特殊情况下伯奇会出手为他打点人脉，他这是脆弱到什么地步了竟然会需要一个陌生人的帮助？

“哦？我想听听你怎么看出我需要帮助的。”他哼笑着，像看滑稽演出一样地抱臂等着青年能找到什么借口用来接近自己。

“之前在南方的刑场时，我也在现场的人群里，我是在那里认识您的。当时我的兄弟也作为逃兵被绑在上面，他很不幸，只是因为偷了一碗汤就丢掉了性命。”

那还真是不够体面的相遇，海尔森一点都不想去回忆这个叫他差点屈辱地死在绞刑架上的场面：布雷多克的刽子手向他泼来几盆冷水浇透了沾上污泥的单薄衬衣，扇在脸侧火辣辣的巴掌还有台下看热闹鼓掌叫好的士兵们。

“我很抱歉，只是站在人群里没有上前去……”霍顿脸上露出真实的愧色，“之前在军队里我从未见过您，心想您可能是有所需求的外来人，并不隶属于他的军团。尽管他允许您在军队中随意走动，但是我察觉到布雷多克并没有在实质上提供帮助，而是变相将您扣留在军团。”

“嗯……所以你是在可怜我？如果是这样，我会得到我想要的，并不需要别人的关心，谢谢。”海尔森转过身去，下达了逐客令。

“相反，”霍顿并没有要离开的意思，而是上前更靠近了一步，“我认为您足够强大，足以与布雷多克对抗，从您可以独身闯入沼泽，又成功挣脱了绞刑架就可以看出，您是与众不同的。只是您现在需要我的帮助，我便来到了这里。”

“没有人可以阻止布雷多克的暴行，只有您可以做到，我愿意祝您一臂之力。”

海尔森不置可否，窗外吹来的风吹拂过他披散在肩头的长发，刚刚停止长高的少年被月光映得精瘦。他决定任由士兵说下去，伸手将睡衣衣领上扣子系好。

霍顿将他在军团观察多日的情况全盘托出，压榨，暴政，滥杀，私人佣兵团，偏离轨道的秩序，而他想借海尔森的手除去举目四望的所有污秽。

“正义？你认为我可以匡扶正义？”他略带惊讶地问，从来没有人认为他可以匡扶正义，父亲教他独立思考与包容宽恕，伯奇教他服从命令并构造秩序。正义，这是海尔森恐怕一生都不会主动触碰的珍贵事物，他是活在地底的肮脏生物，重复挥舞着用于杀戮与复仇的刀锋，手中招惹无数鲜血和罪恶，这些来自光明的词汇根本不屑与他为邻。

“你会认为我是正义的？就不怕我和布雷多克是同类人吗？”

“您不是。”他盯着海尔森的眼睛，毫不犹豫快速答到，“您还让我站在这里与您讲话，而不是拔出手中的刀，您有这个打算让我留在这里。”

“好吧，停止你单方面对我的猜想，我现在就可以郑重地告诉你，我根本不需要任何人的帮助。至于你说的，我会好好考虑。”

然而结局却是这个他本该百般拒绝的人成了他唯一的挚友，究竟是什么使海尔森改变了初衷，他自己都已经记不清晰。是年轻人的坚持与信任打动了他，还是他口中所谓的正义之途诱惑了他，又或许是寂寞太久的飞蛾总算找到了可以诉说心事的烛火，不由自主地扑向本不属于他的热度取暖。他不记得他道了多少次“不需要”，对方是不是已经近乎把“求你了”这种话说出口。那晚海尔森坐在那张由废铁拼成摇摇欲坠的小床边，他的新朋友有些手足无措地望着他，单膝跪在冰冷的地面上。父亲锋利的刀刃横在霍顿的脖颈旁，对方只是用海尔森那时仍未能看懂的目光虔诚地仰视着他未来的君主。

“我会为您守住秘密。”  
“I promise. Always and forever.”  
————————————————  
谁也说不上来这算是怎样的一种情感，又是在何时悄然滋生在海尔森荒芜空虚的世界里。压抑不住，顽强地破开被早早冻结的土壤，在任何人都注意不到的角落里生根，吐露着新芽似乎要长出花苞来。

“你怎么回事？”海尔森举起霍顿的一条胳膊绕过自己的脖子搭在肩上，把人半抬进帐篷，他紧锁眉头诘问，“怎么弄得浑身是伤？”

“啊，那个，来的路上踩到坑里摔了一跤。”他不好意思地眨眨眼。

海尔森有些生气的把人扔在小床上，后者笑起来压根就不在乎刚才那一下有没有再次膈到伤口。

“跟我说实话，你干什么去了。”他压低声音，严肃地警告道，“如果你连自身都难保的话，也没必要再来找我了。”

“您别生气，我只是教训了教训几个不长眼的家伙。”他掀开了一侧被撕碎地旧军装，露出一片渗出血的淤青。海尔森从包裹里翻出一卷绷带和几瓶止血药。

“战争期间物资这么紧张，您帮我打个绷带就好，不用浪费您的药在我身上。毕竟不是很严重，只是些皮外伤”

“你就不能闭上你的嘴巴，哪怕只是安静一小会儿？”

“好的，先生。”没有待上几秒钟，他又开始小声嘟囔了起来，“背后说您闲话的那几个身手实在太差劲，如果不是来了两个佣兵团的混蛋拉我，我能把他们揍得回去连爹妈都不认识。”

“没有必要跟他们发生争执，他们要说就随他们，我什么时候在乎过我的名声。”海尔森装似无意地轻声说，一边认真地用棉签将酒精涂抹在青年人的伤口上，指腹捧着他的手臂，将微凉的温度通过接触的那一小片肌肤传递。霍顿注意到他的指腹与掌心都覆盖着几块薄茧，那是钢琴键还有西洋剑一同磨出的标志。即使对方还没有对自己完全敞开心扉，他也能通过这些细节猜到几分对方来历。

“可是我在乎啊。”他答到，海尔森的手不明显地顿了一下，“如果能早一点认识您就好了。”

“那你一定会后悔认识我。”角落的壶里热水咕噜咕噜响起来，海尔森起身将药粉投入水中，“跟我这种人在一起，结局甚至是可以遇见的。”

“我想我可以试着去改变。”  
“那就把你这条不值钱的命留在有价值的地方用。不要还没有走出这地方就白白浪费掉。”  
“我可以认为您是在关心我吗？”  
“随便你怎么想。”

霍顿端过海尔森递来的煎药，虽然故意苦着脸，但还是捧着碗大口大口地喝下去，海尔森想起自己还不是全然信任他，怀疑他是布雷多克或者伯奇派来监视他的探子时，死活不肯喝对方盛给他的汤。霍顿无法，只得先在他眼前尝一口。若是在家中他绝对不会吃下别人吃剩下(哪怕是被人尝了一口，他是这样认为的)，但是仔细考虑又觉得实在对不住他那双棕糖色瞳仁中闪烁的无辜恳切，海尔森也只得接过这小小的付出，不去在乎某些细枝末节了。

这些在海尔森看来是身处暴风中心理所应当的自我防备，但他并不是不通情理的人，只不过是霜雪常年累月积攒的久了就难以被人窥探到埋藏在深处的暖流。他用不着别人来关心，拉拢或者照顾，怀揣着的秘密不允许被旁人看透，却偏偏跳出个傻小子固执的想要把他拉出浸染多年泥潭，叫他习惯被照顾，习惯回到屋子里是已经生好的柴火和不知哪里逮来的野兔，习惯了有个人聒噪不停，无时无刻不跟在身后带给他的那份安心。

或许他曾经依赖过伯奇，但是现在他有了别的计划，在品尝到被禁止接触到的甜蜜过后，他有了更为大胆的念头，离牢笼相距千里的雏鹰骨子里的叛逆促使他不计后果的比霍顿先迈出了一步。

“先生，”他用衣袖胡乱地擦擦嘴，“您真好。”

海尔森没吭声，只是吸着气，嘴唇嗫嚅着想吐出什么字节。把隐藏多年的秘密说出口需要的勇气不亚于手握船舵与疯狗浪正面拼搏，一个赌的是自身航海的技巧，而另一个赌的则是别人是否可信。

“先生，你想要说什么？”

“我可能会让你失望了。”海尔森用几不可闻地声音对他说道，他的面前要是有面镜子，他绝对会厌恶自己脸上扭曲又纠结的表情，还有对自身软弱和自我欺骗的鄙夷

“我并不是你想要的某位救世主，实际上我破败不堪，自身难保。我不完美，也不正义，寄人篱下做着杀人与挑起战争的邪恶勾当，我连家人都……”

受伤的二等兵突然跳将起来，伸手捂住落难少爷的嘴巴，让海尔森把他继续自责地话语生生咽下去，“上帝啊”，他贴近一些，嘘声说道，“我想留在您身边不只只是因为那句假大空的话，我一点也不想把该死的道德期望压在您的身上，该死，这都是我的错，请您不要再这样讲了。”

“但是，为什么。”  
“难道一定要让我说出来吗？先生，您总是这样，非要将没有重量和逻辑的情感拿到理性的天平上称个斤两。”霍顿的眼中映着烛火，直直看进海尔森的心里，海尔森猛然发觉自己的心脏从未跳得如此之快。

“难道骑士忠心于他的王只是因为想伸张正义吗？他就不能，只是想要给他孤独的王一个拥抱吗？”  
————————————————  
昏暗无光的夜晚将迷失黑暗的人冻僵。牵起他的手给予温暖的并不是哪位他在圣殿骑士会议桌前面见的达官贵人，也不是假借保护之名将他锁在金色囚笼中的养父伯奇，他们或热烈或夸赞的视线是放在名为“海尔森”的商品身上，他们在品鉴一件被精心打磨的钢刀，听不听话使用的时候是不是得心应手才是他们想要的。海尔森根本不知道自己是伯奇的战利品，是圣殿骑士又一次大获全胜的标志，他们不会顾虑这位刺客后代的感受，他的爱与恨都该是多余的，只要他放出来时会为他们捕猎，最后还能乖乖回到笼子里就足够了。暴躁的布雷多克洋洋洒洒地给雷金纳德送出一封情愿杀死海尔森的信件，也不知最后遗失在了谁的手中，他最终也没有得到杀死他口中“大团长的宠物”的指令。不过海尔森能活到今天也定是凭靠雷金纳德的准许，伦敦圣殿骑士的大团长需要一位继承人，同时驯养一个身体里流淌着自由之血的少年并使其屈服于秩序规则可以大大满足他的掌控欲，在他宠爱的雏鹰四周构建出密不透风的墙壁。然而这狡猾的狐狸万万没有料到，在这偏远的沼泽地，在臭气熏天的驻军营，有人趁他不备在海尔森的心上偷偷凿开一条缝隙，炙热的光明透进来让自由的血液沸腾，海尔森想要抓住这缕光明，冲破这座围困他近二十年的牢笼。

机会就摆在面前，海尔森勾勾指头就可以得到。他已经不再是对伯奇听之任之的小孩子了，爱德华教给他的质疑在他身上越发的显现出来，他不能把赌注全压给雷金纳德，倘若这位肯威家的老友真心想要替爱德华一家报仇，根本不必拖到现在。这是叛逆的第一步，海尔森决定靠他自己做点什么。

夜晚是思乡人的朗姆酒，也是情人的催情剂。布雷多克不会管制手下人因为要解决生理需求跑到军营附近，花一点小钱和流莺们滚在一起。他拉着青年跑到离那些士兵稍微远些的地方，在一片安静地麦田附近停下，打破禁忌是如此的顺理成章。海尔森一只手臂绕过霍顿的脖子向下一带，两人失去平衡一同栽倒在潮湿麦田穗杆铺就的天然毯子上。即将入秋的气温掩盖不住青春的欢愉蠢蠢欲动，只消得一股子扑打在二人脸上的热气和迷迷糊糊入梦般的睡意，加上对方初吻的笨拙，温柔地撕裂了海尔森身上的某样东西。 

或许连仅存的那点利用也烟消云散了，只要和这个对自己傻乎乎微笑，将心脏捧上来的家伙待在一起，海尔森似乎就能找到真正属于海尔森的某种情感，遗失了多年，哪怕爱德华再度回到他的身边都无法带回的。

他不该给人那么多信任的。可他默许霍顿拥抱他，获得碰触他嘴唇的首肯，如果可以他想把自己发凉的身体再贴近那团火焰，再近一些，近到他真正与光明融为一体，忘记悲痛，然后摆脱那些蜂拥而来的苦难。

不是因为价值，那这份情感叫做什么呢？答案呼之欲出，但是霍顿从来不会讲出那个单词。那由四个字母构成世上无价的珍宝让他在月光下将海尔森抱在怀里，他欣喜地发现对方没有推开他，而是和他以往的美梦一样，用回吻迎合着他的仰慕，贴紧胸膛，双手抱住他的脊背。只是能获得站在他身边的资格他就没有遗憾了，在刑场下第一次见到海尔森被绑在场上的士兵想，其他人麻木的喊着污秽的骂词，而他只想冲上台去，砍下绳索把这倔强又强大的美丽少年抱在自己尽管瘦削的怀里，谁都不要想再向他投下一颗石子，在向他俊美的脸蛋上划出半道伤痕，除非踏过他的尸体，将他碎尸剔骨扔进海峡地底。

伶牙俐齿的年轻人此时讲不出一句情话，只能不断重复着“您真好”“您对我真好”。海尔森嫌他念叨烦了，便按着他姜黄的后脑勺把他按在自己的颈窝，让他的鼻尖深埋。没有浓郁的血腥味，也不是胭脂香水的味道，只有麦香混杂在凉凉的空气里。舌面齿刃经过肌肤，轻啃着肩膀和胸前，在舔舐喉结时海尔森颤抖了几下，“别害怕。”霍顿急忙抬头安慰道，低下身来亲亲他的唇角，“我不会伤到你的。”

海尔森轻轻一笑，“我知道。”对他而言，那些粗暴的，非人的，强制的性爱什么没有经历过。为了找到杀害父亲的凶手，为了教团的事业，伯奇告诉他这些都是必要的牺牲。他们毫无怜悯心地玩弄着听信谎言且没有反手之力的宠物鸟，谁会在乎他痛不痛。他紧张的倒不是因为害怕受伤，而是从未体味到过的温柔灼烧了他的神经。那梦一样，风一样轻，手指穿过柔软发丝般，他们开始恐慌起来，尽量不去想一旦失去彼此后要独自面对的凄风苦雨。于是他们更忘我的沉醉在对方的空气里，解开衣扣的动作都是小心翼翼的。

“来吧，从我这里拿一点什么吧。倘若要你一直这样付出下去，我不会感到心安理得。”海尔森张开双手，霍顿抓着他的手背，学着那些绅士吻着他的指甲、指节，还有戴在中指上象征枷锁的圣殿戒指。

“我想了解您更深一些，不论是苦难还是委屈都不要憋着。告诉我，告诉我您想要什么，我虽然只有一条不值几个钱的命，但是抵消一次死神的账本还是可以做到的。”

“我想要你帮我找到杀害我父亲的凶手，还有抓走姐姐的匪徒。他们或许都死了，可是原谅我这是我必须要完成的，我一生都在为缅怀故人活着。”

“您的愿望就是我活着的全部，我会做给您看的。”

海尔森满意他的答案，嘴唇一抿扯出一个弧度，他不知道他笑了，连眉梢仿佛都在上翘，他屈起腿用膝盖夹着对方的腰，霍顿见他腹部腿根若隐若现的数条鞭痕却神情严肃起来，一时竟忘了接受对方勾引他挺立欲望的邀请。

“您有怀疑对象了吗？”  
“我那养父雷金纳德，”海尔森伏在他耳边小声说道，“只是初步怀疑，我并没有实际的证据。你要做的就是替我在他注意不到的地方找到证据，除我之外，你不要将这件事告诉任何人，如果你和我还想活着的话。”

“您放心，我是您的，我永远不会背叛您。”霍顿明白这件事的严峻性，海尔森这下真的把底子都抖落出来了，他再清楚不过自己在海尔森的计划里至关重要的位置，事情若从他那里败露海尔森的生命也算是到了尽头。被完全信任的感觉包裹了年轻的士兵，他心疼地抚摸那些伤疤，总会过去的，肯威家的少爷总归不再是孤身一人了。

和被指定之外的人做爱带给了海尔森古怪的僭越感，难怪人生来就对禁忌的果实心生向往。这是他自己的选择，把自己内外打开欢迎另一个陌生的客人挤进隐秘的花园。

“您太紧了，我……”卡在半途让霍顿进退两难，不停冒出的汗水从他的额头滴下来。

“你放松些，这和女人做没什么两样。”海尔森拍拍霍顿的胸脯，微微抬头将系在脑后的红色发带扯下，攥在手心，齐肩的长发温顺地挡住他半张脸，在幽暗月光下不复初次见面时的防备与疏离，灰蓝眸子里盛满了期待。

“你可以再粗暴些，想怎样就怎样，我都能够接受。需要把我的手捆起来吗，还是说你躺下就好，我自己动？”

“不，不必，请您……让我来。”霍顿咬咬牙，他家少爷的里面像是蒸笼一般湿热，又像一片沼泽把他牢牢吸往深处。他好不容易推到最里面，深吸几口气，等二人都适应后才缓慢地动作起来。海尔森安静地望着他，又望望头顶的天空，这样程度的抽动技巧是无法让他被操到像个傻瓜，但他现在的脑子里就是一片空白的，他在放空自己，又或许在与之前完全不同的性爱中沉醉了，麦子在空气中酿了酒在富有节奏喘息声中钻进了二人的脾胃，天地间没有了仇恨没有了责任，就连太阳月亮都没有存在过，海尔森真正领会到了什么才是书中描绘的柏拉图，他抓住霍顿的姜色短发，将自己打开到最大的程度，让自己生出翅膀踏足本是遥不可及的理想乡。

不知过了多久，大概是天边已经泛了白，军营里响起军官嘈杂的叫骂声和士兵集合的哨笛声时他们才从暖和的草垛上爬起来。霍顿把他的斗篷披在海尔森身上，给他打了点热水清理身体。

“需要我把您抱回去吗？”他佯装要把海尔森拦腰抱起，却被对方结结实实的捅了一肘。霍顿傻笑着，连伦敦口音都变了调，又想凑过来查验一下昨晚有没有把海尔森身上弄伤。

“我们回去吧。”海尔森起身，“路上我有个故事要讲给你听。”

“关于什么？”一听到海尔森要多和他说说话，霍顿来了精神，急忙跟上他。

“哈姆雷特，一个继承人的悲剧。”

九岁那年的圣诞节，西区的二层包厢里，他还清楚的记得在他们观看完莎士比亚这出戏剧后，姐姐珍妮对他过的话。

“海尔森，你比这位王子还要可悲的多。他起码还有心爱的奥菲利亚，忠诚的霍拉旭在身边，而你除了父母的爱，什么都没有。”

少年显然没有听懂一直厌恶他的姐姐说出的话。肯威家大小姐把她戴有蕾丝花边手套的手掌放在他的头发上，仿佛怜悯着，又仿佛没有情感地说道：“你注定会孤独地老死在这座庄园里，日复一日重复着无聊的家族工作，再娶一个听话贤淑的小姐扔在家中做夫人。海尔森啊，肯威家唯一的少爷，你简直是全伦敦最可悲的继承人。”

海尔森看了看站在自己身侧的挚友，食指悄悄碰了碰他的手背，对方连忙握住它。

姐姐，我不是最可悲的继承人，你看，我最终还是拥有了朋友。

不管怎么比较，我都活的比你幸福。  
—————————————————  
即使海尔森几乎不把情绪外露，霍顿也能一眼看出今日他情绪的异动。从他跟着布雷多克前去增援尼德兰共和国被法兰西士兵围困的孤城回来后，他把自己关在帐篷里待了好几天，不论霍顿怎样叫门里面都没有动静。

“先生。”海尔森总算是把他拉进了帐篷，他看起来疲惫不堪。“天啊，”霍顿心脏揪痛了一下，“您是怎么了？”

“我得离开这儿。”海尔森眼底布着血丝，“离开尼德兰。我得回伦敦了。”

霍顿刚想要安慰他的话哽在了喉咙里，他是要与自己分离了吗？顿时鼻子酸胀了起来。

“是的，您得回到您的世界中去，我的先生，军队始终不是您的归宿。”

“你听我说下去。”海尔森不想听他重复叨念那座即将关闭他自由的狱门。“是我主动要求回去的。”

他说他再也承受不住布雷多克的暴行了，在英军救援抵达城池底下时已经晚了一步，法兰西的军队离胜利只剩下一步之遥，而布雷多克根本就不想顾念无辜百姓的死活，想把他们就这样扔在法国佬的屠刀下。

“好心的先生啊，求求您带我们离开吧，哪怕只是带走我的妻儿老小我都对您感激涕零。”男人对坐在船上的海尔森说，海尔森裹紧披风哈了哈手，同情地看着岸上的一家老小，“这里还有位置，你们快些上来吧。”

“嘿，肯威！”船上的布雷多克饶过海尔森走到这男人面前，然后拔出了腰间的军刀。

“布雷多克！住手！”

滚烫的血溅在海尔森的脸上，他被几个人按在原地，眼睁睁地看着布雷多克的雇佣兵将那一家人砍成肉酱，甚至是裹在襁褓里的婴儿都没有放过。

“他们能不能走可是我说了算的，没了监护人说好话的肯威少爷。”

“住手！”

血和惨叫声，那种无能为力的挫败感让海尔森清醒了，是的，就在几年前他还在那被屠杀的一家人之中，他不能忘记仇恨，他张着嘴巴，瞳孔放大，那个向他求助的可怜男人就倒在自己脚下，而父亲死前露出带着血迹的牙齿、冲他宽慰地笑着的画面似乎就在眼前。

凭借他一己之力还是无法与拥有强大兵力的布雷多克作对，说到底他只是寄生在大团长伯奇手上的傀儡，是件器具是个玩物，想要做些什么都不得不借用他的力量。

“我必须回去告诉雷金纳德，”海尔森红着眼眶，濒临失控地对霍顿喊到，“我不能坐视布雷多克继续这种杀戮之事。”

霍顿完全理解海尔森为何这样激动，他跟着海尔森躲过了被人拿枪指着脑壳，也避开了枪林弹雨。海尔森无疑是他打出生以来见过最为坚强和优秀的人，只是他有弱点，这个弱点正是霍顿想要守护的事物。当海尔森骑在他那匹名为刮刮的马上途径饿殍遍野的道路时，霍顿清楚地瞥见他眼中的悲哀，他会停下前进的步伐，将为数不多的面包分给那些饥民，即使他手中那把剑挥舞地如何华丽锋利，他依旧继承了父亲爱德华曾教给他的宽恕与仁慈。

“仁慈注定会遗弃我，这是雷金纳德告诉给我的。”海尔森拉住缰绳，扭头对霍顿说，“如果有一天我做不到，你还会选择跟着我吗？”

“我不会让那一天来临的。”二等兵说，“您不会成为那样的人。”

“我不会的，吉姆。”海尔森望向远方的树林挥动马鞭，“它永远不会战胜我，因为我会选择比它更早的毁灭。”

“您得答应我一件事。”霍顿把他收拾好的包裹背到肩上，“让我随您一起回去。不论如何您都得答应。”

说罢他利索地跑到海尔森面前用吻堵住他的唇，好让他不把拒绝的话讲出口。   
————————————————  
一个新男仆的到来只能引起庄园里其他佣人半天的议论，这些爱在背后嚼人口舌的麻雀们在找不到任何关于新来小伙子的半点闲事后，放弃了对其围追堵截和疯狂盘问。霍顿松了一口气，站在自己仍然狭小但是起码不再像在军队时那样简陋的房间里发呆，一晃他就从布雷多克的二等兵变成了海尔森肯威少爷的贴身男仆，顺便还套上个专人车夫的身份，位置转化之快让他还没来得及反应过来。不过在哪里都无所谓，只要能看着海尔森少爷，要他做什么都没有问题。

可是当海尔森打开他的门拒绝与他拥抱时，他这才知晓了他们身份真的有了高低之分。

“雷金纳德回了信，他目前在法兰西的老宅里，知道我回来后没几天就会赶到伦敦。”海尔森坐在霍顿的小床边晃悠着腿，他还是避免不了在挚友面前把自己放松，“他果然是在看我笑话吧，他早就知道我去军队调查凶手的结果必定是一场空，等着我回来对他说‘还是在你的身边可以给我安全感’，呵。”

“他是个不好对付的人？”霍顿蹲在他跟前帮他将围绕在脖子上的绅士方巾解下来，“虽然你总是在重复这个名字，但却几乎不提他做过的事。”

“洞察之父在上，你是不会想了解的。”海尔森哑笑道，“我怕你直接提着刀就冲到他马车前把他刺杀了。”

“那他肯定会进入我的暗杀列表了。”霍顿灿烂一笑，“我不会冲动行事的，一切都听凭您的指挥。” 

“他是把我养大我的养父，也是教育我的导师。你想象不到他的狡猾，这么多年来但凡我与他下棋，我从未赢过他。他会怀疑他身边，我身边的所有人。所以，”海尔森捧起霍顿的脸，“你可要想好了，为了我，你得收敛收敛你的秉性，做好一个仆人应该做的，沉默，隐忍，不论你见到了听到了任何事，都不要声张，千万不要暴露自己。” 

“我很抱歉，吉姆。将你带上这条路。”将本是自由的人拴在自己身边，只为了走下去不会过于寂寞，愧疚占领了海尔森情绪的高峰。“你完全可以选择离开。”

“做您的仆从，光是这点我就求之不得了。”霍顿将亲吻虔诚地印在肯威少爷的手心，“I do.”

让一个二十多岁活泼好动的青年适应沉默规矩的下人生活，其中难度是可以估量的，但是霍顿真的做到了，他把海尔森照顾地面面俱到，甚至抽出多余的时间来陪少爷练习剑术。他和那些资格老的仆人们相处的非常融洽，因为生于市井，他机敏过人见多识广，每个接近他的人都感觉自己仿佛在靠在了一座暖融融的火炉旁，没有人说他不温柔和善，更没有人将他孤立，这反倒让海尔森心生出些羡慕来。 

做完礼拜的那个下午，沉重的马蹄声冲进本该宁静的庄园，仆人们从厨房门口向外探头看热闹，刚来的新人们从没见过如此大的阵仗，想询问究竟是谁来了的时候却被年长的捂住了嘴巴。

他们看到他们素来高傲的少爷也走出了大门，在装饰气派的马车前驻足。他低下头，双手交握垂在胸前，很是恭敬地站在门口，卑谦的态度不亚于随之而来的端着枪的守卫。

那被簇拥着的这栋房子真正的主人拄着手杖，将礼帽丢给一旁的下属。他上下打量了一番海尔森，危险地眯了眯眼：“原来你还知道回来。我以为你打算和爱德华(布雷多克)的那群废物共度余生呢。”

“我有事告诉你。”海尔森咬了口下唇，“关于你的属下布雷多克，我怀疑他有不臣之心，大有摆脱秩序自立为王的迹象。”

“哦，你把我大老远叫回来就想告诉我这个。”  
“这至关重要！”  
“好了。在我没为你不服从命令擅自追击的行为生气前，你最好闭嘴。”

海尔森看向了别处，正好与厨房门缝里那双熟悉的眼睛相对，他察觉到自己的嘴角抽搐了一下，然后冲那个位置轻轻摇头。

“你调查到你想要的了吗？”伯奇觉得自己应该是吓到了养子，决定把声音放的稍微轻些，态度也回到了作为一位“慈父”该有的。

“没有。”海尔森叹息道，“什么都没有，我现在已经在怀疑自己的坚持究竟是对是错了。”

“我跟你说过多少次了，孩子。”伯奇把他的手搭在养子肩上，“你的才能不该用到没有意义的事情上。那个凶手，还有你的姐姐，我已经在尽全力的寻找了，但是始终没有结果的陈年旧事没有必要阻止你应有的大好未来。”

可你隐瞒了真相，你一直告诉我父亲是为圣殿骑士，但实则反之，他是个刺客，是圣殿骑士的死敌。海尔森没有吭声，只是像往常一样，装作乖巧的样子频频应和。

“你什么时候让我加入组织？”养子接过圣殿骑士大团长的风衣，“你说过要等到我二十岁，可我早就过了二十二岁生日了。” 

“是，是，我不会对你食言的，我的孩子。”风衣下他老鹰似的有力手指扣住海尔森的小臂，像是抓住一条没有生路的蛇。“这需要看你的表现，你要总是逆着我的想法来，我也没有办法把你引入秩序的殿堂，对吧。”

海尔森始终没再向霍顿那边再看一眼，而伯奇拉着养子一进书房就没再出来过，端到了方形长桌上的晚饭到了第二天清晨一口也没有动。

霍顿端着热可可立在海尔森空荡的卧室门口，他刚把杯子放在桌上，扭头就撞上他最不愿直面的人。

雷金纳德还穿着睡衣，他见到海尔森房间里的陌生面孔若有所思地挑了下眉。“你是他新带来的男仆？”

霍顿点头，手在背后与袖口过不去。他已经提前背好了对方盘问起来怎么应对才不会露馅的台词，足够保证不引起这老狐狸的怀疑。

不过雷金纳德看起来却并不想多问什么，他喊霍顿去书房把海尔森带到他自己的房间睡，之后称还有会议就出门离开了。在男仆的印象里，他的少爷从不赖床，当推开书房厚重的大门奔到海尔森身边看到他的样子时，愤怒瞬间袭击了他的五脏六腑。海尔森跪在红羊毛地毯上，趴着价值连城的红木宽桌，将头埋进臂弯里。他那水滑如绸缎的黑发贴在脸上，霍顿看不清他的表情。

“少爷，海尔森大人。”霍顿轻轻地推了推他，他抬头，眼下厚重的黑眼圈锤打着霍顿的理性。

“唔——”海尔森的鼻腔里传来一声难受地闷哼，然后便是止不住地干咳。

“他……到底对你做了什么。”霍顿听到自己的声音都在发抖抽噎，“我带你去房间里睡吧。”

“别来碰我！”海尔森忽然哑着嗓子咆哮到，打掉了霍顿伸过来的手。见年轻人怔楞在原地，又低声说：“我已经习惯了，这是我应受的惩罚。”

“去他妈的惩罚，你做错了什么……”霍顿一腔怒火无法发泄，又讲不出更多的话来谩骂伯奇，他现在只想哭，海尔森越是流不出一滴眼泪，他就越想替他可怜的少爷大哭一场。他低头就能看见海尔森丢掉扣子的衬衫下被鞭子抽翻出来的肉，月光石般的皮肤上零星散布着淤青的咬痕。

“他经常这样，你犯不上难过。”海尔森摸索到地上的衣服给自己胡乱套上，“以前他对我挺好的，他教会了我怎么生存，也基本上满足所有我想要的。只是我这次真的惹他生气了，霍顿？你怎么了？”

“没什么……先生，只是，不要再说了。”他头一次打断海尔森说话，事实上他已经快被他话语中无形的刀子切割成粉末。

“你没有暴露什么吧？”  
“没有先生。”  
“那就好……他答应我去问训布雷多克佣兵团的事了，在处理圣殿骑士的事务上，他还算是个榜样。”海尔森扶着桌角站起来，霍顿想要帮助他依旧被拒绝了。

“您要回房间吗？”  
“去厨房吧，我有些饿了，吉姆。”海尔森笑的有些勉强，“桌子上还有菜吗？”  
——————————————————  
谁都没有料到，曾经亲密无间的两个人之间会出现隔阂。这隔阂从何而生没有人可以讲的请。是因为他们主仆之间天差地别的身份吗？是因为海尔森已经踏上圣殿骑士的道路而霍顿还在寻求在军营时那个单纯又复杂的少年吗？是因为海尔森不愿以自己被玷污的身躯沾惹纯洁的崇拜，还是因为霍顿觉得自己无能无力愈发自卑？又或者黑暗与光明本就不能相守，海尔森本就不和霍顿是同路人。

“你已经做的很好了。”  
“不，我还是不能保护你。”  
“我和他做是我自愿的。”  
“谁都能看出您是在忍受痛苦！”霍顿气的在房间里直转圈，“别告诉我您还对雷金纳德心存幻想！我认为你看的清他的真面目。”

“是的，我厌恶他。他欺骗了我，我无法原谅。”海尔森揉着自己的眉头，他的耳朵疯狂鸣叫起来，“你说对了，我根本不像表面上看起来的那样果决，我承认我过于优柔寡断。我以为我和他还能回到从前……惦念着那些亦真亦假的温情。恐怕到了真相大白的时候，我都无法拿起枪对准他。”

他把脸埋进手心，闷声说道：“我对他又爱又怕，即使他的要求多么过分，我都在想，在肯威家最孤立无援的时候是他给了我关心和希望，我应该原谅他。亲爱的吉姆，你就不该随我回来，不该碰这些事的，我会毁了你，这会使我悔恨一生。”

“不会的，先生，绝对不会。”霍顿的语气瞬间柔和下来，他很想走上前去拿开他的手亲亲他的眼睛，但是他待在原地，莫名的苦楚遏止住了他的双脚。“让您承受抉择的痛苦，就是我没有保护好您，我果然还是太过无能了。”

“你不要这样说。”

霍顿摇摇头，没再反驳什么。他从上衣衣兜掏出一个信封，在海尔森眼前晃了两下。

“这是什么。”  
“包厢票据，环球剧院的。”霍顿轻快地说道，“路过的时候刚好看到了海报，一想到您向来愿意看这个，就擅作主张帮您订好了。”

“我又不是什么都看，你订的什么？”海尔森接过信封撕掉了火漆。

“我不是很懂，也没看过，不过您有次跟我讲过一个叫什么，莎莉亚的哈……”

“哈姆雷特。”海尔森无奈地瞪了他一眼，不知道他平时做事时那股子聪明劲都用到哪里去了。

“哦……罗密欧与朱丽叶，老套的爱情悲剧。”海尔森咂咂嘴，将票据塞回信封里，“可以的话我更想去听歌剧，不过在环球剧场这个要求有些无理取闹。要是能换张麦克白或者约翰王就完美了，金雀花王朝还有兰卡斯特们就算了吧，看着他们那档子家务事比我思考怎么应付现在的肯威家还要费力气，又弑父又杀兄的。”

见霍顿听的一头雾水，海尔森又补充道：“看来你得好好补习一下这个领域了。”

“那您还去看吗？您看起来不是很感兴趣，去了也是浪费时间。” 

“去啊，当然。”海尔森说，“只有我越不去深究往事，他对你我的警惕就越低，你就越容易搜集到雷金纳德故意掩盖的线索。只有海尔森在他们眼里不再坚守正义了，他才可能获得自由的空间。”

海尔森半倚在包厢的软皮沙发上端着茶杯，剧院的空气并不好闻，为了掩盖刺鼻的烟味和平民观众的汗臭味，香水不得不派上了用场，结果和它们混杂一团生成了奇怪的物质，惹得海尔森直想打喷嚏。上演的经典戏码提不起他的半分兴致，而霍顿却趴在栏杆上看的津津有味，不时还对演员的表现评论一番。

“朱丽叶有着天籁般的歌喉。”霍顿听的很是入迷，都已忘记了桌子上的热茶。

“是很动人，毕竟她是赐给她财富的大人物们的金丝雀。”海尔森嘬饮了一口茶水，四周无人，他忍住了想把双腿翘到桌子上的想法，尽管霍顿说那样很舒服。“戏子们都是可悲的，不是吗？他们出卖身体，标价色相。在观众面前戴上面具表演，在老爷面前低声下气委曲，他们被赠予了生存的天赋，同时也被剥夺了扮演自己的自由，而随着时间的流逝，他们美貌的试用期就过期了，连上帝都丢弃了他们。”

“你不应该这样敲定他们的命运。”年轻的男仆扭过头来看向他。

“没人比我了解他们了，霍顿，你的想法总是这样天真。”海尔森摆摆手，把被子放在桌上，然后指了指他自己。

“异曲同工之妙。”  
“我会把你救出来。”   
“我知道你会的，一直都会的。”海尔森从座位上跳下来，走到霍顿面前。

“这种乏善可陈的表演有什么好看的，难道我还不够你看吗？”

“现在？先生。”仆人的胸膛上贴实了一双手，他的血液快速流动起来。 

“快点。”海尔森已经急不可耐地把手伸进对方的衣襟里，快速把那些碍手丝巾扯断，“在我房间里时你不就一直想要我了吗？为什么不敢？”

“就在，在这里吗？”霍顿惊地退了两步，被海尔森一下擒住后颈，“回去你觉得还有这种机会吗？”

手指用力一按，两人的牙齿磕碰到了一起，舌头卷着夺走对方呼吸。台上的罗密欧偷偷走到心爱之人的窗台下，观众们聚精会神，祈祷这样的偷情不要被两大家族发现。他们舔舐着唇瓣像是在品尝清晨玫瑰上的露水，不顾世俗不顾阻挠发出啧啧的淫荡水声。海尔森推搡着霍顿倒在沙发上，骑着他的小腹摩擦着自己的下体，“吉姆，听话，操我。”他用性感如同酒酿般的嗓音蛊惑他道。他喜欢和霍顿待在一起，就是因为对方总是会站在他身后，任他予取予夺，这是久违的自由带来的甘甜。

霍顿的手都已经握住他的阴茎了，他也渴望海尔森太久了，庄园里耳目众多他们不敢靠的过近。他的主人如此的积极的情况下，不出意外他们可以共度一个珍贵的夜晚，重温在军队时在草垛上缱绻的美梦。

这时他突然停了下来，像是被什么施了法咒似的，躺在那里一动不动。 

“罗密欧啊，罗密欧。你为什么会是罗密欧呢？”窗台上的美人苦苦诉求着，“忘记你的父亲，抛弃你的姓名吧；也许你不愿意这样做，那么只要你宣誓做我的爱人，我也不愿再姓凯普莱特了。”

“霍顿？”海尔森见他不对劲，掐了一把他的脸，而他担忧的神色竟然也被忽视了。 

我没有姓蒙太古的资格，而你也不会忘记父亲，摒弃肯威家的姓名。霍顿的心里念着对白，泪水忽然盈满了眼眶，为了不被发现只好把脸埋在海尔森的胸口，只是吻他，把他全身吻遍。

“你……”海尔森被挑逗的面色潮红，扭动着腰肢希望能得到更深层的抚慰。但是他这次不得不要失望而返了，不论他怎么暗示明示，使劲浑身解数乃至最后用上命令口吻，对方也不愿用他的老二帮他满足这微小的心愿。他恼羞成怒，忍受不了仆人的拒绝和抗议，干脆一不做二不休地骑在他的阴茎上，握着它往翕合的后穴里挤，把自己先捅高潮了。

“Sir，”他抬手想拾去海尔森额头上的汗，却被他反抓住狠狠地咬在嘴里，咬破指腹在他嘴角流下血来。 

他感到恐惧，却不知道从何而来，明明他想要的人离他近在咫尺，却又抓不住记忆里的那个熟悉的人影。

“海尔森大人！”霍顿绝望地呼唤着他，而海尔森趴在他的胸前，高潮带来的余韵使他双目失神。

“我要吻着你的嘴唇，也许这上面还留着一些毒液，可以让我当作兴奋剂服下而死去。”朱丽叶伏在尸骨已冷的丈夫身上，接下了神父递来的毒酒。

幕布一拉，灯光暗淡，观众席掌声雷雷。

“吉姆，你哭了。”他伸出的手停在半空中，顿了一会儿又从口袋里拿出手帕递给他。

“你不必为我难过，”海尔森对好扣子系紧领花，语气平淡如常，他说，“观众席上的人们都知道，肯威家的少爷已经不再坚守正义了。”  
—————————————————  
不管任务再多公务再忙碌，作为骑士团新团员的海尔森也不忘在他那个厚重地牛皮本子上写写画画，走进来的仆人并不会停止他的羽毛笔。他不惧怕机密泄露，也不怕心思被人知晓，他的贴身男仆兼车夫同样谨言慎行，守护着两人的秘密。一对最普通的主仆出现在其他圣殿骑士的视野里，当圣殿骑士们围绕在一起举行会议时，不起眼的年轻人藏在角落里，或者根本不会走进会议厅，就连敏锐力到达可怖程度的雷金纳德都没能察觉分毫。

“我不会有事的，霍顿。”海尔森经过靠在剧院外石灰柱子旁的仆人时对他说到，“雷金纳德在里面。”

“sir，我就在外面。”他宽慰地笑笑，拍了拍先生的肩膀。目送他进去后，霍顿塌了腰和那些贵族老爷的车夫们一起靠在墙边的阴暗里。没有月亮，城市头顶散射的光芒掩盖了星辰，四周都是腐土和灰烬的干苦味，他皱皱鼻子，严紧了灰色大衣。一样蜷缩在角落里的人没有理会他为了活跃气氛脱口而出的笑话，他便识趣地闭上嘴巴。剧院门口又停了一辆马车，纨绔子弟们牵着大小姐戴着黑丝手套的玉指，款款走上楼梯。

“她是个美人，对吗？”

和霍顿相离不远留着一头栗色卷发的年轻人突然向他发问，他点点头没说什么，指了指那孩子的领花。

“哦谢谢。”他胡乱地整理了一下，再抬头时那个女孩已经被簇拥着消失在了气派的大门口。他失望的把手中一枚石刻的项链藏进上衣口袋，在手中捂了一会后又戴到自己的脖子上。“艾莎，艾莎”。他悲伤的蹲下来，双手捂住脸呜咽着，“我爱她，这是明摆着的事实，我仿佛把整个灵魂都给了她，她却只把我的灵魂当做路边的花，甚至还不如她帽檐上装饰的羽毛。可是我依旧爱她，这就像我脖子上的石头，把我都坠到海底中去了，可我仍然爱我的这块石头，没有它我就活不下去了。”

霍顿吸了吸鼻子，他一刻钟都不想在这里听他发牢骚了。于是他叫住了路边的花童，想买支花打发走这个可怜的家伙。可惜他的手伸进钱袋里时却发现自己身无分文，而身着破烂的花童们渴望期待的眼神又让他不想摆手离开。

“走——”海尔森突然出现在他身后，神情严肃，他身后也陆陆续续跑出一些慌乱地剧院观众。霍顿知道自己不该多问，急忙拉着海尔森登上马车。他尝试着让对方紧缩的眉头放松，但是对方只是把玩着手里纹路奇特的圆环，使劲揉着自己的太阳穴。

“我得离开一段时间，霍顿。”他疲惫地说，“独自一个人，去新大陆，我不能带着你。”

仆人脸上的笑容消失了一瞬，只是一瞬，周围的温度又被他的笑烤暖了。“明天就走？”

“是的，晚上收拾东西去码头。”海尔森轻轻地说，“你知道你该去做什么吧？”

“调查您姐姐的行踪……您放心，我不会暴露您的秘密的。”

“嗯。”海尔森的目光看向窗外，“你还有什么想说的吗？”

“sir，呃，我还想借您一点钱。”海尔森交代完接下来一堆琐事后把钱袋交给他，“都说过多少次你出门的时候要随身带着点，拿来干什么。”

“买些石头。”

海尔森疑惑地看着他，对方什么都没解释，脱帽行礼后就跳下了马车往相反的方向跑去。 

第二天清晨，北美殖民地新任大团长登上前往未知大陆的航船，从他收拾整齐的包裹上层，翻出几只凋谢了些许花瓣的玫瑰花。  
—————————————————

来到这离家万里的异国还不足半天，海尔森便前往了事先约好的接头地点。无暇欣赏路边的奇花异草与频频吆喝的商贾小贩，匆匆套上一件随便找来的宽袍大袖混进人群里扭进一家酒馆。他把用布料裹起来的佩剑靠在木桌旁，叫人送来一杯暖身的酒，然后将视线凝聚在手中的金币印制的郁金香花纹上。

不管是酒店还是施粥场都是获取情报掩人耳目的绝佳场所，如果是他也会选择这种地方会面老友。浓重的伦敦腔迫使他尽量少与人搭讪，然而在与柜员交易的时候口音还是出卖了他作为陌生人的身份。

邻桌几个穿金戴银的中年男人互相对视一眼，站起来走到他的对面，没有礼数地把杯子摔在桌面上。

“好小子，初来乍到，知道这里的规矩吗？”为首那人瓮声瓮气地讲到，海尔森没抬头，只是按住藏在袖口的剑，潜意识告诉他不能轻举妄动。他淡然地喝着自己的麦芽酒，目光却透过抬头饮酒的空挡将四周人的表情都扫视了一个遍。

“好，这是你们的。”海尔森把才兑换的“阿克切”放在桌子上，起身要走，谁想那群人对异乡人不依不饶，为首戴着宗教高帽的家伙上前一步伸出自己的手钳住他的肩膀。“这点儿怎么够？”

靠在墙角的人忽然动了一下，帽檐投射下的阴影遮住了眼睛。海尔森不慌不忙，抓起手边的杯子出其不意，往身后一泼，将剩余的半杯酒洒在那人的脸上，同时另一只手握住烛台，手肘重重击打在那人的腹部，火星引燃了粘在领子上的酒液，对方捂着肚子在地上翻滚着，其他随从一看急了，气急败坏地围过来，却不晓身后一条长桌横空飞来，不偏不倚砸中他们的脊背，顿时间倒下一片毫无防备的奥斯曼人。周围升腾起一阵烟雾，海尔森遮住口鼻的同时拉住角落里某个人的手腕，那人也任由他牵着与他一起钻进临街窄巷中，直至追击者在熙熙攘攘的繁华街道东张西望悻悻然散去的时候，二人才松了一口气。

“我可不希望我是因为滋事罪被邀请进大马士革的。”海尔森松了口气，面前的挚友讪讪地笑着，摘下标志着伊斯兰教会的帽子，露出一双熠熠闪光的浅棕色眼睛来，那眼中象征英格兰人智慧的光芒在阴暗的巷子中格外夺目。

“是我安排不周，让您受惊了。”詹姆斯·霍顿施礼道，接过海尔森的行李，“我早就应该去接您了，可惜总督先生因为拉吉卜帕夏宰相的事焦头烂额，加派了人手在街上大肆猎捕可疑人物妨碍了最初的计划。”

“什么？”海尔森的思维还没有从美洲日夜变换争夺的政体里回过神来，对于奥斯曼帝国陌生的权利体系几乎一无所知，然而霍顿摆摆手没在继续这个话题。“这事往后我再给您细说，先去给您找身合适衣服吧，如果您不穿着卡弗坦长袍，人家才要一眼就能识破您不是本地人呐。”

“那拜托你了。”

他们找了家胡服铺，开朗的仆人用土耳其语在于熟识的老板娘交谈时，海尔森这才仔细打量起霍顿身上的变化：虽然还是和几年前一样瘦削，但是岁月已经渐渐在他的脸上刻下刀痕，眉峰粗了一倍，脸颊凹陷了些，干净的下巴学起奥斯曼人蓄了薄薄一层胡茬。虽然仍是跳脱外向的性格，说出来的话却充满智慧与成熟的分量。年轻仆从已经成为独当一面的男人，而一直藏在保护伞之下的少爷也已经成为了遥远大陆的一方掌控者，这期间只只过了四年的时间而已，海尔森轻轻叹了口气，接过霍顿递过来的长袍和阔腿裤。

“真的要穿这个？”海尔森难为情的拎着这身奇怪的衣服，对上霍顿坚定的眼神，咬了咬牙套了进去。“真是……蛮人失礼的服饰。”

只穿了一身朴素长衫的友人见他憋得发红的脸，丝毫不留情面地大声笑了出来。

“霍顿！”海尔森厉声呵止都没有效果，他低头看了看自己的滑稽的拖鞋忽然觉得好笑，索性放任他笑话去了。

“Sir，您这放不开的性格真是一直没有变啊，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”他擦了擦眼角笑出来的眼泪，咳嗽了两声站直了身体。“原谅我sir，如果不是因为我们身负的任务，我真想让您在这里多待上一段时间，这里可没有什么圣殿骑士，也没那么多繁文缛节。”

海尔森当然知道霍顿这话什么意思，他希望自己能在找到姐姐完成复仇之后可以留在这里，放下过去的一切过上正常人的安稳生活。如果四年前他没有被派遣到美洲，或许他真的会为此犹豫一会儿，但是被套上的责任已经建立于仇恨之上，海尔森深知自己已经不再只是海尔森肯威，他还是北美分部的圣殿骑士团大团长，这个名字被强行烙印在命运的书页上，叫他无法再拥有选择自由的余地。

“sir”这个熟悉的称呼让海尔森如鲠在喉，他回过神来，克制住惨淡的语气，“准备好了我们就尽早出发吧，如果这位疑神疑鬼的总督封了城，又不知道要耽误多久。”

“是的先生，您就伪装成富商，我作为您的仆从潜入大马士革。这是一场新的冒险，让我做您的奥利弗，在路上我会跟您慢慢解释这些年我四处打听来的情况。”霍顿碰了碰海尔森没有佩戴圣殿戒指的手指，轻声说道。

阿兹姆宫鹅黄米白色的宫墙伫立在大马士革的中心地带，富丽堂皇下王权与毒酒共生。高大的墙体将平民与贵族分割成了一条明显的界线，同样分割的还有沉寂已久的血脉。二人在傍晚时分围绕着墙体观察的地形，在寂静的黄昏下有一句没一句的搭话活跃着气氛。当然最主要的是霍顿在“独白”，海尔森由此得知了许多皇室政治方面的情报，同时在他看着霍顿侃侃而谈地样子时，他的心情尤为复杂。

“告诉我吉姆，你到底是如何做到将这些……秘密情报和细节掌握的一清二楚的。”海尔森不由惊叹道，他甚至有那么一瞬以为对方是个博学多才的万事通，而不是个出身低微没有接受过正规教育的低级士兵。

“您是说这个吗？”他习惯性地挠挠那颗留着姜黄卷发的脑袋，他的头发也留长了些。他眯着眼笑到：“四年前您出发之后我去帮忙整理您留下来得那些书籍，我寻思着如果没有您在一旁指挥，我就得只靠自己了，只是会识字战斗怎么能做好您的…仆人？”

“你看完了那些书？”

“自学了法语和土耳其语，还有政治学，经济学和历史律法。”他拍拍胸脯，“您要是有关于这里的任何疑问我都可以为您解答，我在这里结交了不少有情义的朋友。当然您要问我哪家妓院的姑娘漂亮，我不得不向您推荐……”

“可以了，可以了。”海尔森踢碎了脚边的一片落叶，“这么多年过去了，还是改变不了吵闹的毛病，哪怕你的学识变得再渊博，你也变不成深沉的哲学家。”

“您不会喜欢老学究霍顿先生的。”他打趣道，“我还把您留下来的那些剧本词本通读了一遍，您现在可问不倒我什么叫做《哈姆雷特》了。您呢，现在还经常去看那些歌剧戏剧吗？”

“自从伯奇痴迷寻找那些无聊的先行者神器时起，我就很少去了，何况北美也没有那样的条件。”海尔森摇头，“如果我不是向他撒谎对他说奥斯曼帝国有先行者遗迹，他可能都不会把我放出来。”

霍顿的笑容一点点消失在嘴角，他的双手又一次用力地绞在一起，手背上的青筋若隐若现。“他……还像原来那样操控您吗？”

“我现在是北美分部的大团长，而他是伦敦宗的大团长。总而言之我还是暂时需要听命与他，但是自由的空间比过去增……”

“您明明清楚，那罪魁祸首本就是。”霍顿低头恨恨地说，他的语气里除却愤怒还有压抑太久的不甘。“我始终不明白，为什么，为什么一直欺骗自己，认为自己对他有什么感情。他犯下的罪行还不够清楚吗？”

“要我重复多少遍，不论我们如何怀疑他，如果拿不出证据证明，这些怀疑都是空口无凭的东西。”

“恕我不敬，sir，我想问，就算是我们真的拿到了证据，您的姐姐指认了伯奇的罪行，您又能怎么办呢？”

海尔森愣住了，他扭头看向霍顿，对方的影子背着光。夕阳已经渐渐没入鲜红得骇人的云朵里，友人的表情忽然让他觉得异常遥远。他从未想过这个问题。

“我…不知道。”

“只是为诉诸武力寻找一个堂而皇之的借口吗？就算是找到了证据，您依旧要沾上复仇的鲜血。”霍顿平静地看着他，突然如释重负般地叹气道，“从始至终，我最不愿意看到的就是您受伤，从始至终，为此我宁愿为您去死。”

“你的意思是指我偏离了你以为的正义吗？霍顿，我从没强迫过你留在我身边，如果你认为我被复仇蒙蔽了双眼，大可以现在就走，重新开始，过你本该拥有的生活。”海尔森近乎下一秒就要咆哮出来，他的眼眶湿润了。

“不，sir，不……”

“我一直认为你会始终与我站在一起，看来我和你并不是一路人。”

“不，海尔森少爷……”霍顿上前抱住了他，距离上一次拥抱已经不知过去了多久，“对不起，对不起。”他把脸埋在海尔森的肩膀上，后者在他看不到的地方闭上了双眼。

“我一直希望您再去看一场《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，去看一看，希望那个结局能够让您再多看一眼……对不起，是我僭越了，我没有资格替您买下那张票。”

过了好久，也不知道有多久，海尔森才出声，“你还愿意陪我走这一段路吗？”他拍拍他的背，“天黑了，我们该回去了。”

“您太累了，让我来为您带路吧。”霍顿寻来一个火把，把折子叼在嘴里含糊地说道，“我们明天就制定潜入计划，我有办法做到悄无声息，万无一失。”

“最好还是小心些。”

海尔森最后看了一眼危机四伏的宫殿，“我小时候总想着，如果珍妮永远消失了，我是不是就可以完全占有父母的爱了。”

“结果您还是火急火燎地来这里救她了。”霍顿靠近他一点，这样二人就可以一起看清脚底的石板路。

“真是讽刺，我最不喜欢的姐姐竟然会是我最后的亲人了。”

“血缘这种东西真的很奇妙，不论相隔多久，相离多远，都会被这条纽带缠绕，仿佛除了死亡永远也无法割舍摆脱，您有这个机会可以与家人在一起，哪里像我，早前我好歹还有个哥哥。现在除了您，我真的一无所有了。”

“这条路通往陌生的黑暗，你会后悔与我同行吗？”

“我从来不后悔遇见您。”霍顿的笑容又回到了他的记忆里，仿佛他永远是笑着的，他就该带着这样的温度降生在人世。海尔森朦朦胧胧地向他伸出手，握住了一团火焰。

因为您，我才在这里，这就是我存在的意义。

End

后记

他翻开日记，从尼德兰共和国捡来的一片银杏树叶还夹在纸页中，海尔森的手指用力过猛致使它险些四分五裂，还好这老古董最后只是缺了一个角，皱了叶的一个边。

“我很不解，像你这张整日喋喋不休完全无法停下来的嘴巴到底是怎么忍住不把我们的秘密交代给别人的？”

霍顿蹲在地上，抬头正对上海尔森的漂亮蓝眼珠，有些惭愧地嘿嘿乐道，“其实忍不住，因为和您在一起的每分每秒都实在是太有趣了。”

“哼？”没等海尔森做出皱眉的习惯性动作，他忠诚的朋友就哈哈笑出声来，糖棕色的瞳子躲进眼睑里。

“我会闲来无聊时说与这些植物听，我遇见的每一株花草都知道这个秘密，它们是最为忠贞的伙伴，绝对不会告诉那些坏蛋们——哦，我亲爱的海尔森大人，别别别，先别捂住我的嘴巴说我多么的幼稚，您听我继续说下去……”他捡起落在地上的一片银杏叶，它的金色最饱满，纹路最清晰，形状最富有艺术美，除了沾上的星点泥土，它是千万落叶里最完美的那片。

霍顿把银杏放在海尔森手中，指着上面的纹路对他神秘兮兮的说道，他那位来自挪威的外祖母过世前告诉过他，这些有灵的生物虽然不善言谈，但是懂得倾听，记忆力更是出奇的好。如果你讲给它们一个动人的罗曼蒂克传说，它们便会一直将故事记在纹路里。

他眨眨眼睛，试图想让受过精英教育的肯威少爷相信他这鬼神精怪的说法，“这样等您问起时，每一片落叶，每一朵野花都会知道，‘詹姆斯·霍顿想永远留在海尔森大人身边’。”

“但也是我亲口对你说，暂时不需要你了，霍顿。”

这是压垮你这苦苦支撑着残破躯体可怜人的最后一根稻草，是我彻底摧毁了你，明明都是我的过错，却让你为此付出生命的代价。千言万语潮水般堵在心头，模模糊糊捕捉不到任何确切单词。海尔森可以用英语，法语，意语乃至西班牙语流利的遣词造句，那些彬彬有礼的敬语与修辞足以使每个迷恋他的小姐红透了脸；他也不是不通人情，刻画不了一幕叫贵妇掩面而泣绅士颓然沉思的精彩戏码。如果他位于观众席一定会和那些叼着烟卷的勋爵们一起鼓掌叫绝。哪怕他是哈姆雷特的霍拉旭，骑士罗兰的奥利弗，是酒馆里某位陌生旁听者，根据这场悲剧写一本史诗传奇又有什么困难之处。

可他偏偏就是寄放悲剧的那把锁，他把钥匙亲手递给他最信任的人。对方心甘情愿打开潘多拉的魔盒，给自己带来伤逝，落寞与死寂，将唯一的一点希望之光全部送给了海尔森，作为温暖孤独灵魂，不使他陷入深渊的一盏灯。在它熄灭后，海尔森不得不将一切真相藏起来，深埋心底，冰冻，击碎，磨成粉齑，撒进大海里，谁也找不到，谁也不会知道海尔森经历过什么，更不会知道有过对他如此重要的人曾早早离逝，曾陪伴他度过这悲惨一生中最为痛苦黑暗的几度光阴。

不可复制，也不会重来。

“是他自身丰富的力量与品德却并不足够。他的男性尊严被人夺走了。他无法忍受、也不准备忍受这种屈辱活下去，所以等到我康复之后，他就自行了断了生命。”

他只能这样写，这样的敷衍且不负责任。就像是掩人耳目的密文，也作为自己愧疚内心的片刻安慰。可是悲伤又是那样的真实，痛苦又是如此的刺骨。海尔森想，十年，二十年，甚至是一生都无法忘怀那种赤诚，热情，忠贞与勇气，一位真正的圣骑士采撷着纯粹的绿松石，在月亮高挂的寒冷夜晚单膝跪在他的面前，将誓言和执着高举头顶，忘不了对方提着水壶站在门口，深深看着他的最后一眼里，那是海尔森永远解读不出的复杂情感。

墨水殷染了纸张，他沉思了半个晚上，再也写不出麻木枯竭的伤悲，便把日记本锁进抽屉里，或许他应该烧毁它，因为里面有他如何谋杀伦敦圣殿骑士团大团长的全部记述，但是他只是上了锁，整整十六年没有动过这段封存的记忆。

海尔森不会将他的挚友葬于荒郊公墓，他配得上肯威家一片安宁的区域。

这位近乎一生都在为海尔森·肯威奔波乃至如愿为其付出生命的男人，他的骨灰终于能在他爱人的臂弯里永远得到了休息。

宅子主人将仆人葬在离他为自己准备的墓的旁边，祈祷有朝一日回到故土时也可以与其见面，在他的身边安眠。

海尔森举起红宝石项链，静静地在胸前画了十字。

阿门。

圣殿骑士团大团长回到了北美的新大陆，将他的半颗心埋在了旧土新翻的潮湿大地中。

直至死后，他都没能再回到故乡。

【注：以下引文皆来自度娘】  
骑士奥利弗：《罗兰之歌》 等骑士文学中查理曼大帝麾下的12圣骑士之一，史上第一位圣骑士罗兰的密友，在保持着足够的勇敢与忠诚时，也具备着超乎常人的睿智与冷静，中世纪时代骑士文学中最完美的理想化骑士形象。如同查理曼大帝左臂般的存在。奥利弗被视作为所有中世纪时代骑士文学中最完美的理想化骑士形象，无论是高文、兰斯洛特、格拉海德，还是罗兰、蒙托班，都不及他完美。奥利弗在保持着足够的勇敢与忠诚时，也具备着超乎常人的睿智与冷静，他不单单只是一个骑士，更是一个谋士。一些诗歌中，查理曼常常将最难以处理的棘手问题交给奥利弗，其中最有名的故事是关于奥利弗奉命寻找几件失落遗物的冒险，他喜欢隐秘行动，也喜欢与人辩论和谈判，有着极佳的头脑和口才，甚至有一次他将自己打扮成了异教徒来潜入敌方腹地。他是一个代表理想化骑士精神的典型人物，是罗曼蒂克派的代名词。  
《哈姆雷特》：丹麦王子哈姆雷特突然接到父亲的死讯，紧接着，在霍拉旭和勃那多站岗时出现了父亲老哈姆雷特的鬼魂，说明自己是被哈姆雷特的叔父克劳狄斯毒死并要求哈姆雷特为自己复仇。随后，哈姆雷特利用装疯掩护自己并通过"戏中戏"证实了自己的叔父的确是杀父仇人。由于错误地杀死了心爱的奥菲莉亚的父亲波罗涅斯，克劳狄斯试图借英王手除掉哈姆雷特，但哈姆雷特趁机逃回丹麦，却得知奥菲莉亚自杀并不得不接受了与其兄雷欧提斯的决斗。决斗中哈姆雷特的母亲乔特鲁德因误喝克劳狄斯为哈姆雷特准备的毒酒而中毒死去，哈姆雷特和雷欧提斯也双双中了毒剑，得知中毒原委的哈姆雷特在临死前杀死了克劳狄斯并嘱托朋友霍拉旭将自己的故事告诉后来人。  
《麦克白》：讲述了利欲熏心的国王和王后对权力的贪婪，最后被推翻的过程。  
《约翰王》：叙述了英国历史上不成功的约翰王一生的主要经历，如他与法国王室为争夺英国王位而进行的两次战争，他对王位合法继承人亚瑟的迫害，对教会的掠夺，以及与罗马教廷的冲突等。  
金雀花与兰卡斯特：1399年理查二世逝世后的英格兰由该朝的两分支系——兰开斯特王朝和约克王朝先后统治，而这两家族因为王位争夺而爆发了15世纪后半叶的玫瑰战争。后被莎士比亚历史剧《理查二世》《亨利四世》《亨利五世》等。  
我把我整个灵魂都给了某个人。而这个人似乎只把它当做一朵花，插在外套纽扣孔里，只是装饰他虚荣心的一个小饰品，夏日里的一种点缀。——王尔德 《道林·格雷的画像》  
我爱他，我爱他……这就像是我的脖子上挂着的一块石头，把我都坠到水底下去了，可我还是爱我这块石头。没有这块石头，我就活不了。不要错怪我，彼嘉，不要开口，什么话也不要对我说了。——契科夫《樱桃园》  
阿克切：奥斯曼帝国货币。  
穆罕默德·拉吉卜帕夏：1733年被调回首都处理财政事务，但很快又随新任的巴格达总督接管艾哈迈德帕夏的政权。自此之后，拉吉卜仕途顺畅。他参与了奥斯曼帝国和哈布斯堡王朝在贝尔格莱德的谈判（1739），为奥斯曼帝国的胜利锦上添花，数年后又与纳迪尔沙谈判，最终因功于1744被调入内阁，与大维齐共辅朝政。而后他又被调往埃及担任总督。  
后记引用：  
我想起一个年轻的骑士，  
他带着武器走向了远方。  
他的微笑如此纤柔  
像古老象牙上面的光辉，  
像怀乡病，像圣诞夜一场雪  
落在幽暗的村落，像绿松石  
周围有真珠排列着，  
像月光  
在一本心爱的书上。  
——赖纳·马利亚·里尔克《少女的忧郁》


End file.
